This invention relates to a filter, more particularly to a filter for a breeding tank, such as a fish breeding tank.
In this art, filters of different constructions are used depending on the size of breeding tanks. It is time-consuming to simultaneously manufacture filters of different constructions. Furthermore, huge filters are difficult to carry and have a complex structure which is expensive to manufacture.